A Stronger Love Than Before
by Fleur de L'ame
Summary: Draco recieves the worst news of his life. Can he and Harry make it through?


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all things Harry Potter and I am just borrowing these characters. This only a small bit of slash, but still slash!! Hope you like it, oh and it's supposed to be short!! Please Review

A Stronger Love Than Before

Tears welled up in Draco Malfoy's eyes and dripped onto the already wet paper. It was a rainy day in April when the 21-year-old boy got the worst news of his life. He just kept reading the parchment over and over, wishing he could change what it said. Realizing it was no use he slumped into an armchair by the no dwindling fire and waited for his lover to return home. 

Draco had turned 21 three days earlier and had spent it with his friends in a Muggle pub. They had gone to Sherlock's, Harry Potter had said it would be fun, but Draco wasn't sure. He had never been to a pub let alone drank Muggle alcohol. Hermione Granger insisted that he would fit right it. Ron Weasley just laughed at the idea of Draco drinking. The evening played out without a hitch until Draco had had to many drinks.

_"All I'm saying is that I've had the biggest crush on Harry since the third year. I never made a move because I didn't want the whole school knowing I was gay," Draco said with slurred speech and a giggle._

_"We understand dear, don't we Mildred?" answered the older bartender._

_"Of course, Millie," the younger bartender said with a shrug. She had heard it all before, there were so many men who had gotten drunk in her pub that she didn't listen anymore._

_"Come on you," said Harry as he grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him away from the bar. "I'm really sorry about him ladies. He doesn't usually go out drinking."_

_"It's okay laddie. We see it all the time."_

_ "Let's go Draco."_

_"Oh, it's you Harry. Where are we going?"_

_"Home, you need to get home and sleep this off."_

_"Okay."_

_With that the two boys left the pub with Ron and Hermione. Draco had his arm around Harry's waist. It was all Harry and Ron could do to keep him upright. They caught a Muggle taxi back to Harry's apartment._

_"Thanks you guys. We'll have to do this again sometime," Harry said with a smile. As Harry walked Draco up to their room he said, "You're so cute when you're drunk." But Draco hadn't heard him, he was already asleep when Harry laid him gently on the black comforted bed. _

Draco heard the door slam and saw Harry enter the room. He had the biggest smile on his face and a bouquet of roses under his arm. He saw Draco's face and ran over to comfort the now sobbing blonde.

"What's wrong love? It's our three year anniversary you shouldn't be sad today."

"Read this," Draco said as he thrust the now very moist letter into Harry's hand. Harry took the parchment and read out loud,

_Dearest Draco,_

_       Hope you had a wonderful birthday. Your father sends his regards and reminds you that you are to attend the annual Pureblood family luncheon_ _where upon you will choose a bride to be untied with at the end of May. Hope you didn't forget you commitment to the only purebloods left in Britain. Hope to see you there._

_                             With Love, Your Mother_

Harry read the letter again to himself to make sure he was reading correctly. 

"A bride? They're still going to make you get married? Even though they know you're involved with me?"

"Yes, only because I have to carry on the family bloodline," Draco answered though sobs.

"We could still see each other."

"No it wouldn't be the same. I don't know what I would do without you, Harry. I love you too much to pretend that I love someone else just to please my father."

"Well, then what do you suggest? You can't hide from your father. We already tried that and he found out that you and I were together." 

"We could go into the protection program and then be safe forever."

"Okay, love. Try to get some sleep. I love you."

The next day the blonde and the raven-haired boys walked into the Ministry to get their new identities. They entered the Protection Agency's main office and began to fill out the forms.

FORMER IDENTITY:

FIRST NAME ____________________________

MIDDLE NAME____________________________

LAST NAME______________________________

DATE OF BIRTH__________________________

UNIQUE CHARACTERISTICS" _____________________________

_______________________________________________________

NEW IDENTITY:

FIRST NAME_____________________________

MIDDLE NAME____________________________

LAST NAME______________________________

HAIR COLOUR____________________________

EYE COLOUR_____________________________

ITEMS YOU WISH TO PERMANTLY ADD TO YOU NEW SELF____

_______________________________________________________

_______________________________________________________

Draco filled out the form with excitement. He and Harry would finally be able to escape his parents and the world and be together forever.

"What hair colour did you choose, love?" Harry asked.

"Black," the boy answered.

"That sounds extremely good."

"Let me see your form, I want to add something."

"Okay, then I'll add one thing to yours as well," Harry smirked.

Draco took Harry's form and looked at the bottom. 

"Hmmm," he thought to himself, 'Blue eyes with vision correction and the lightning bolt scar removed.' Nothing too exciting there." He quickly scribbled something and handed that paper to Harry's outstretched hand.

Harry took the paper and read, ' A tattoo on his lower back of a dragon and stag with the date April 16 in script at the bottom.' Draco smiled as Harry's eyes gleamed at the thought of getting a tattoo of his and Draco's patronuses. Draco looked at his paper and realized that Harry had reminded him of what he had said two years earlier. 'A lip ring and a small tattoo of the words 'Je toujours vous aimerai' (which means I will always love you in French.) Draco looked up and smiled at Harry. 'You know what,' he thought to himself, 'I don't know what I would do without this wonderful man.' And with that he and Harry walked up to the desk and handed the receptionist their papers and turned and enjoyed a long kiss. 


End file.
